Turtle and The Fox
by Z BIRD
Summary: (PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS THAT YOU MAY FIND) A young girl named Jade who lives in a home full of abuse is changed forever when the Kraang find her. Mikey finds her beautiful, funny, and he even thinks that he might love her. Will they ever discover why the Kraang wanted her and will Mikey be able to straiten out his feeling and tell them to her?
1. Mutation

"Krang, is preparation for mutation of human known as Jade ready for Krang?"

"Preparations for Krang have been completed by Krang."

**(Jades thoughts) **_Ugh my head is throbbing. Where am I? Did I fall asleep in the alley again? _

Her vision was blurry and the when her vision cleared she saw a large tank of green glowing stuff and the walls were lined with strange purple stripes that seemed to move.

_Who are these people? Wait… why do they all look alike? Wait… some of them are robots. WHERE AM I? WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!_

Jade had finally come around and was fully alert. She was in a cage swinging above the green gew. She was shaking with fear and wanted to get out of this mess and go home. She would rather have been with her abusive parents then in this type of trouble.

"Krang, drop the one known as Jade into the mutagen."

_Wait, mutagen, what is that going to do? I dont want to be mutated. I dont want to have done to me what they are planning. I AM SO SCARED!_

Before she knew it the cage dropped and she fell into the huge tub of mutagen. She wanted to scream, the pain was excruciating. She felt her body changing, her nose shrank and her mouth grew out. She felt her ears and head grow longer. Something grew out of her tailbone and her finger and toe nails shrank and grew sharp as well as her teeth.

The cage was then lifted out of the mutagen and she was pulled out of the cage. She looked up and saw a large mutant turtle wearing a orange mask. He was bolled had green skin and dark green freckles. His light blue eyes shined with concern.

"Who… Who are you?" Jade asked just before once again fainting.


	2. Strange New Body

She woke up in a bed with a warm rag placed firmly on her forehead. She had a horrible headache and her whole body hurt profusely.

"How are you feeling?" Someone nearby said.

Jade opened her eyes to see the turtle she had seen before passing out earlier. She screamed and tried to move, but her hands were tied to the bedpost and so were her feet.

"Sorry, we don't know you and we have trust issues. Doney had told me not to let you move anyways because you have some broken ribs. How did you break those ribs anyway and why did the Kraang mutate you?" He asked.

_Who is this guy he is crazy, and where am I? Why does this place smell like a sewer? This is disgusting. _

"I don't know why those freaks wanted me. I can't remember anything, I don't know how I broke ribs either. What do you mean mutate? I am human and i am old enough that I shouldn't be growing anymore." Jade mentioned.

The turtle pulled a hand mirror up to her face. She couldn't believe it, she had a long muzzle covered in fur, her ears were long and pointed. She looked down to see that she was naked and her body was covered in dark red fur and her belly had a white stripe down it.

"That's what i mean by mutated you were human and now you are a fox. My name is Michaelangelo you can call me Mikey. What's your name?"

"I… I am Jade. What are you?" Jade asked despite the fact that it was obvious.

"I'm a turtle, I am the youngest brother of four. Here let me go get Doney and Master Splinter. They wanted to see you when you woke up."

Mikey then left the room leaving her to herself tied to an extremely uncomfortable bed. When he got back he had with him a turtle in a purple mask and a giant rat.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, but we couldn't risk you going rogue and hurting my family. My name is Master Splinter."

The other turtle came and sat next to Jade she moved out of the way slightly trying to get away from the stranger.

"Don't move I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me untie you and give you a thorough check up. I need to see if i should let you move around or not. My name is Donatello by the way, you can call me Doney."

Doney then reached over and untied to hand and feet. He then shined a flashlight in her eyes.

"Okay, go ahead and sit up, take it nice and slow so you don't get dizzy or hurt yourself."

Jade did as Doney asked without question and didn't get dizzy when she sat up, but she did feel a sharp pain in her left side she winced almost laid back down. Mikey quickly got behind her and held her so she stayed up.

"Thank you Mikey, hold her still. Your name is Jade right?"

Jade shook her head and Doney continued his instruction.

"Jade, this is going to be extremely painful, but I need you not to scream and not to move. I need to rewrap your ribs and it has to be extremely tight if you want them to heal correctly."

Doney slowly unwrapped her sides. When Jade looked she saw extremely dark spots on the pink skin beneath her furr. The pain was so bad she ended up once again passing out.


	3. Mysteries of The Kraang's Sceam

"Actually, you don't have to teach me ninjutsu. My dad, despite how much I hate him, paid for lessons at the Bradford dojo. One day he just disappeared, but he said that he had tought me everything i needed to know." Jade was telling Master Splinter who wanted to train her to be a konowich.

Jade was finally awake moving around and eating again. The bruises were still there, but the pain was gone and she was able to sneak home and get her things. She loved her new home and her new family now they just needed to figure out what the Kraang wanted with her.

"I can tell you what happened to Bradford. He was mutated into a giant dog which I named Dogpound then he was mutated again into a moving skellington of a dog name Razzar." Mickey

interrupted.

"Sounds like I definitely don't want to have a run in with Bradford nore do I want to be double mutated." She mentioned afraid of what might happen if she were double mutated or ran into her old sensei.

Master splinter ended up walking away and Mickey kept talking to Jade. She showed Mickey the weapons she used and the flexible outfit she used to wear all the time. Her outfit was a flexible black leather jump suit with a purple belt along the waist. She had silver blades that she would hold by handles the blade would lay across her knuckles.

"You should wear that outfit all the time. It makes you look hot." Mickey said making Jade blush.

"Guys, I think I know why the Kraang were after Jade. Come look at this." Said Donnie excitedly.

"The structure of her blood cells and DNA strands matches that of a Kraangs. Unlike April she can be mutated, but the mutation didn't just change the way she looks. Her speed, agility, stamina, hearing, sight, and sense of smell has been improved immensely." Jade and Mickey looked at Donnie with confusion in their eyes.

Donnie slapped his forehead and spoke it in layman's terms. "I made you stronger in every way. Like it did to us. Mickey the mutagen made us stronger."

"That makes complete sense, but it doesn't explain why she has DNA that matches the DNA of April and the Kraang." Mentioned Leo slightly frustrated.

"Well, maybe April's mom had another child with Mr.O'Neil." Mentioned Donnie.

"That would actually be correct."


	4. Truth Behind The Mask

April walked through the subway tunnel gates and into the living room.

"My mom did give birth to an older sister, but she was stillborn." April mentioned looking down at her feet.

"The Kraang might have stolen your sister and had her raised by a different human family. They had her raised there antell she would be old enough to mutate. Jade, that is most likely why the Kraang wanted you." explained Donnie.

"Ummm, hi April my name is Jade." She said angry about not being introduced.

"Ya, sorry i'm April its nice to meet you Jade." April said without a care in the world.

"Hey guys the pizza is here!" Yelled Mickey.

"Sweet, I need to get away from these people." argued Jade

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME JADE!" yelled April.

"YA, I DO! AM I INVISIBLE TO YOU! UNDERSTAND THAT I DO EXIST!" Jade yelled back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" yelled Master Splinter.

This made everyone stand at attention instantly.

"I do not want to hear yelling and arguing. We are all friends and family here there is no reason to argue." Splinter left it at that and returned to the the dojo.

"Stupid fox." April mumbled under her breath and Mickey heard it.

"Thats enough from you April. Be nice, she is my girl friend and she is a smart beautiful fox." He said standing up for his lover.

"That's enough of that lets eat and then we need to go out on patrol. We can stop and see Mr.O'Neil and see if we can get more info." Leo demanded.

They all ate their pizza in silence and didn't say anything until they got to April's house.

"Yes, we did have another child. Seventeen years ago your mother gave birth to a stillborn baby girl." said Curby with sadness in his voice and eyes.

"There is a possibility that she didn't die. She may have been taken by the Kraang and given to another family." Said Donnie and gave the signal to bring Jade into the room.

"Hi, my name is Jade. I'm seventeen and was recently mutated into a fox by the Kraang." Curby looked at Jade with shock and grabbed her in a warm embracing hug.

"My wifes favorite animal was a fox and you may not be human anymore, but you have human eyes. My wifes eyes and you sound just like she used to as well." Mr. O'neil cried and didn't let her go for a good five minutes.


	5. Kidnapped and Escape

Jade staid with Kirby and April and talked about the Kraang while the turtles did there city watch run. When they got back Jade left with them and went back to the layer.

Mikey and Jade went straight to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. They both wake to a strange sound coming from the living room. Jade leading the way, they carefully peaked around the corner and saw the Kraang searching the area.

She saw everyone else also hiding and watching the alien brains carefully. Something came out of know where behind every member of the family and wrapped its strange robotic tentacles tightly around them. They metal arms began to squeeze tighter and tighter tell everyone passed out.

When Jade looked around she saw that Master splinter and the guys were chained to the wall buy there wrists. She found herself spread out like an X on a surgery table with lots of different needles pointed toward different parts of her body.

The room was spinning when Mikey opened his eyes. It took a good five minutes before his vision finally cleared he saw his true love tied to the table in the middle of the room. He immediately began to struggle and freak out. He wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her getting hurt.

"Calm down Mikey. You aren't going to be able to get loose that way." Jade told him. "Don't worry, i have a plan. We will get us out of here. We will be just fine."

Mikey shook his head in agreement and trust of her ability to free everyone. Jade pulled a black cuni knife hidden in her fur out and cut the ropes that were holding her. She then pulled out a needle and picked the locks on the guys chains.

"I am a little suspicious of the fact that you were tied up with ropes and not chains like the rest of us." Said Donney rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind that, we need to go." Said Leo quickly, worried about being cot and understandably.

Leo was right to worry, before they could leave the room they were surrounded by foot bots.

"Awesome lets bust some heads." smiled Raph with laughter in his voice.

"Mikey, get Jade outta here the rest of us will hold back the foot bots." demanded Master splinter.

Mikey noded and grabbed Jades hand. They both ran out of the room as fast as they could and easily escaped the Kraang facility.

"This doesn't make any sense! How did we get out of there so easy?" wondered Jade.

"I have no idea. Maybe they gave up." Mikey smiled and laughed. Jade could see the sadness behind his eyes feeling bad about leaving his brothers and his master behind. They both ran to April's house with sorrow and fear in their hearts.


	6. Fight of a Life Time

"Mikey, what are we doing here we need to go back and help them. They held the Kraang and the Foot back long enough, but they could be really hurt!" Jade yelled, the fur on her back sticking up with anger.

"I know that, i'm going to go help them and you are going to stay here and wait for me to get back." Demanded Mikey, completely out of character.

"I am not staying behind. You aren't going to go and risk your life for me."

Mikey turned around quickly and knocked Jade out with his nunchuck. He then laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead. Jade saw a blurred orange mask go out the window leaving her behind.

_**Kraang Facility**_

He got back the the Kraang facility within five minutes and was kinda relieved to hear fighting inside the building still going strong.

"Mikey, what are you doing here? You need to be with Jade!" Leo yelled and ducked just in time. Barely avoiding a laser to the face.

Mikey ignored Leo completely, pulled out his nunchucks and joined in the fight.

_**April's house **_

Jade opened her eyes and ignored everything around her. She quickly jumped out of the window and ran to join the guys in the fight of a life time.

_**Kraang Facility**_

The fight raged on counting Jade there was now a small group of six fighting and army of robots and brain aliens.

They were all exhausted and couldn't pay attention to anyone but themselves. They were all beaten and battered and could barely continue the fight. This seemed to be the end of the whole family.

Jade then smashed through a window and was able to kick Kraang tail. She fought hard with her cuni knifes and shuriken. She took down robot after robot. Lots of Kraang brains fell to the ground and squeaked off on their tentacles.

Before the guys could see what happened the whole army was destroyed. Leo ordered a retreat before reinforcements show up and the all went to Aprils house together.

"You guys are lucky to be alive." Said April tending to Leo's injuries.

"I told you to stay here Jade. That's why I knocked you out. I didn't want you in that fight. I am grateful you came, but…" Jade shut Mikey up with a Kiss on his bruised cheek.


End file.
